Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki
by Fei Mei
Summary: Untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki, ternyata harus melalu seleksi yang ketat./Apa hubungannya bumbu dapur dengan menjadi Akatsuki? "Masa iya, kalian bermaksud mengambil garam, malah ujungnya ambil timun!". Loh, kok jadi tidak nyambung, ya?/ AR, OOC, mungkin slight yaoi. Chapter 6: Ingin Ini, Ingin Itu. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Memperkenalkan Diri

Kelompok Akatsuki. Kebanyakan orang hanya tahu bahwa anggota kelompok ini adalah kriminal kelas kakap yang pernah melakukan perbuatan keji seperti merampas lolipop dari anak kecil dan menyorat-nyoret meja belajar di sekolah. Maaf, contoh perbuatan kejinya salah, tapi seriusan, anggota Akatsuki memang pernah bertindak keji.

Orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebelum resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki, mereka harus mengikuti seleksi yang cukup berat.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, karakter dari fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing**

**Warning: AR (iyalah), mungkin OOC, mungkin slight yaoi (tapi unsur yaoi tidak akan menjadi unsur utama), ada OC, nyomot beberapa karakter dari beberapa fandom untuk figuran, author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain rasa bangga setelah publish story ini. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines.**

**.**

**.**

**Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki  
Chapter 1: Memperkenalkan Diri**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Begitu terpampang iklan bahwa diadakannya audisi untuk membentuk boyband bernama Akatsuki –maksudnya, sebuah kelompok bernama Akatsuki, banyak orang yang langsung mendaftarkan diri mereka. Para pendaftar haruslah sesuai dengan kriteria dan syarat yang tertera pada pamflet, seperti pernah melakukan minimal satu di antara membunuh manusia, merampok besar-besaran, menggunakan jurus terlarang, dan sebagainya. Tentu saja, pamflet, iklan, selebaran ini hanya dibagikan di kalangan para kriminal.

Dari seleksi daerah, seleksi negara, sekarang semua partisipan yang lolos dari kedua seleksi itu berkumpul di sebuah goa yang katanya akan menjadi markas Akatsuki. Di ruang tengah goa tempat mereka berkumpul itu suasananya dibuat seperti kelas di sekolahan. Malah, para peserta yang ada sekitar 50an itu harus mengenakan seragam.

"Selamat pagi anak-anaaaakk!" sapa juri pertama, sesungguhnya ini membuat para peserta sweatdrop.

"Kita bukan guru yang akan mengajar murid sekolahan, lho," kata juri kedua, mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, hehe, maaf terbawa suasana ... " kata juri pertama sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean. "Para peserta, selamat datang di seleksi akhir dari ajang pembentukan Akatsuki! Seleksi akhir ini terdiri dari beberapa babak, dan di setiap babak mungkin akan ada yang dieliminasi."

Hah? Eliminasi? Dikira ajang pencarian bakat, mungkin ya. Tapi memang dari seleksi awal juga sudah seperti ajang pencarian bakat, sih.

"Babak pertama adalah perkenalan diri!" ujar juri kedua.

"Lho, kan kami sudah pernah memperkenalkan diri di dua seleksi sebelumnya!" kata seorang laki-laki yang beruban sambil membawa sabit.

"Kemarin-kemarin kalian hanya diminta menyebutkan nama dan asal, kali ini kami akan menilai tingkat ke-pede-an dan kenarsisan kalian dalam memperkenalkan diri!" kata juri kedua.

"Hohoho, aku pasti menang kalau begitu ..." kata seorang laki-laki yang di wajahnya banyak anting bekas, seperti berandalan gagal.

"Nah, mulainya berurutan sesuai tempat duduk kalian sekarang ya! Maju ke depan satu-satu, lalu perkenalan singkat dengan kreatif!" kata juri pertama. "Silakan mulai!"

Kemudian seorang laki-laki yang kulitnya serba biru maju ke depan. Di lengannya ada sebuah tato, dan ia mengenakan baju dan celana Hawai.

"Ehm," katanya mengeluarkan suara. "Nama saya Arlong. Nama panjang saya adalah Arlooooooong. Sering dipanggil Aliong, bukan bencong, pernah nyolong, kalau malam hobinya melolong, sekian dong."

Hening. Astaga, dia tapi sedang nge-rap ya?

Arlong pun kembali duduk di kursinya, kemudian seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sampin Arlong langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Peserta ini memiliki keriput di wajahnya, rambutnya agak panjang dan diikat satu.

"Nama saya Itachi Uchiha, umur saya 17 tahun," katanya.

"Pembohong! Keriputan begitu masa masih 17 tahun?!" seru seseorang yang duduknya agak di belakang.

"Maaf, saya keriputan karena sering galau sejak kecil, jadinya begini, deh," setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi pun kembali duduk, mempersilakan orang selanjutnya untuk maju.

"Nama saya Orochimaru. Walau senang pakai eye shadow, bedak berlebih, dan merawat rambut, bukan berarti saya bencong," kata Orochimaru.

Setelah Orochimaru, laki-laki yang menindik beberapa anting di wajahnya langsung maju ke depan. Ia memamerkan deretan giginya yang sudah bolong-bolong karena kebanyakan makan lolipop yang ia rampas dari anak kecil.

"Nama saya Pein, hobinya ... gak penting ah. Pokoknya Konan itu pacar saya!" kata Pein girang sambil berjingkak dan menunjuk gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas berwarna biru di kepalanya, yang duduk di sebelah kursi Pein.

Usai Pein, kini seorang perempuan yang tadi ditunjuk Pein maju ke depan.

"Nama saya Konan, bukan seorang detektif, tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi pacar Pein. Jika Pein bilang bahwa kami berpacaran, itu adalah bohong. Hobi Pein adalah membaca buku porno, sekian," kata Konan kemudian ia duduk lagi.

Lho, dia kan, harusnya memperkenalkan tentang dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia sampai memberitahukan hobi Pein? Terlebih lagi, kenapa ia bisa tahu apa hobi laki-laki itu? Cieee~

"Un," kini peserta selanjutnya sudah ada di depan. "Nama saya Deidara, un. Motto saya itu 'seni adalah ledakan', un!"

Deidara duduk kembali di kursinya, lalu merasakan seseorang dari belakangnya menyolek punggungnya.

"Hei, namamu Deidara-un, kan? Mau jadi model iklan sampo?" tanya yang di belakangnya.

"Hah, un? Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, un, tapi aku tidak berminat, un. Dan namaku itu Deidara, un! Bukan Deidara-un, un!" kata Deidara.

"Iya, tadi aku memanggilmu juga Deidara-un, benar kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan pakai 'un'-nya, un!" kata Deidara.

Nah, si penanya langsung mingkem karena lemot dan tidak mengerti. Selama Deidara berbicara dengan orang yang ada di belakangnya, sudah ada sekitar empat orang yang memperkenalkan diri di depan. Sekarang adalah giliran seorang laki-laki yang mengecat wajahnya setengah hitam dan setengah putih.

"Nama saya Zetsu hitam," katanya. "Dan saya Zetsu putih, sekian,"katanya lagi setelah jeda, kemudian kembali ke kursi, membiarkan para peserta yang lain berpikir 'apa bedanya?'.

Selanjutnya adalah seorang pria yang hidupnya agak kekurangan, karena ia tidak punya rambut sama sekali, baik di atas kepala maupun di ketiak. Dan parahnya lagi, ia tidak punya batang hidung! Mungkin ia bernafas lewat insang.

"Nama saya Voldemort, dan saya ... sebenarnya ... jatuh cinta pada ular betina piaraan saya, sekian," kata Voldemort, dan orang-orang kembali sweatdrop.

Kemudian laki-laki beruban dengan sabit maju ke depan.

"Nama saya Hidan, rambut saya memang putih sejak lahir, jadi ini bukan uban. Dan saya adalah orang ter-religius di muka bumi ini!" seru Hidan sambil memamerkan deretan giginya, kemudian para peserta lainnya hanya ber-hah-ria. "Seriusan, saya beribadah pada dewa Jashin setiap waktu, apa-apa laporan dulu dengan dewa Jashin!"

Lalu Hidan duduk, orang yang di sebelahnya pun bangkit.

"Nama saya Kakuzu, dan saya bukan teroris," kata Kakuzu

"Perkenalan macam apa itu!" seru Hidan.

"Perkenalanmu juga aneh, tahu!" balas Kakuzu kemudian ia beranjak ke kursinya yang memang ada di sebelah Hidan.

Hidan langsung menghujani Kakuzu dengan ceramah singkat tentang Jashin. Ketika Hidan tahu bahwa Kakuzu sangat irit dalam pemakaian uang, Hidan langsung menyuruhnya bertobat dan menceramahinya lagi. Selama Hidan menceramahi Kakuzu, sudah sekitar 10 atau lebih peserta yang memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini adalah giliran seorang pemuda bertampang baby-face berambut merah.

"Nama saya Sasori," katanya dengan lembut. "Ng, apa lagi, ya?"

"Umur kamu berapa?" tanya seorang peserta perempuan yang duduk di belakang.

"U-umur? Eh, ng, itu adalah hal yang cukup sensitif sebenarnya ... " kata Sasori.

"Sudahlah, beritahu saja!" kata peserta perempuan lainnya.

Dan sejumlah perempuan yang duduk berbarengan di belakang itu matanya berbinar-binar, sepertinya di detik itu juga fansclub Sasori telah terbentuk.

"Ng, umurmu berapa?" tanya Sasori pada gadis yang bertanya pertama kali.

"19 tahun," jawabnya.

"Oh, umurku ... mungkin kurang lebih sama dengan umur ayahmu, kemungkinan besar sih lebih," jawab Sasori jujur.

Seketika itu juga kaos, spanduk, bendera, kipas, dan ikat kepala bertuliskan 'LOVE SASORI' yang tadinya entah datang darimana (dan kapan dibuatnya) langsung lenyap. Seriusan, nih, muka baby-face seperti Sasori ternyata umurnya ... ?

Selanjutnya adalah seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang cukup aneh serta membawa tongkat yang ia bilang tongkat sihir. Wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang ternyata agak serak.

"Nama saya adalah Rita Repulsa, dan tujuan hidup saya adalah untuk mengalahkan Power Rangers!" katanya.

" ... maaf, sepertinya anda salah masuk seleksi ... " kata juri pertama.

"Eh, begitu ya? Ya sudahlah," kata Rita Repulsa, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tunggu, kalau Rita Repulsa keluar dari ruangan itu, berarti dia dieliminasi begitu?

Para peserta itu langsung berbisik-bisik tentang apa itu Power Ranger seketika Rita Repulsa keluar dari ruangan, sampai-sampai mereka tidak begitu memerhatikan perkenalan dari sekitar 10 orang berikutnya.

Kedua juri langsung meminta para peserta untuk kembali menjaga ketenangan dan memerhatikan peserta yang sedang ada di depan. Kemudian mata mereka tertuju pada seseorang laki-laki –sepertinya laki-laki- yang mengenakan topeng berwarna jingga, dan di topeng itu hanya ada satu lobang untuk mata.

"Nama saya Tobi, dan Tobi adalah anak baik!" ujarnya, sepertinya ia meniru gaya Kakuzu.

"Kok, anak baik, sih? Bukannya yang boleh ikut audisi hanya para kriminal?" tanya Deidara.

"Yah, dia memberi sumbangan yang paling banyak untuk audisi dan seleksi ini, jadi ..." kata juri kedua.

"Oh, masuk audisi lewat belakang kan termasuk tindak kriminal, boleh juga," kata seorang peserta sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Kemudian majulah seorang peserta yang berwarna biru, seperti Arlong. Mungkin mereka adalah saudara?

"Nama saya Kisame. Memakan ikan bagiku adalah tindakan yang tidak berperikeikanan," katanya.

"Kamu bersaudara dengan Arlong?" tanya seorang peserta.

"Tidak, kok, aku juga terkejut melihat ada biru-biru yang lain disini," jawab Kisame.

"Tapi aku jadi penasaran," kata Arlong. "Jangan-jangan kita adalah saudara tapi dipisahkan sejak kecil, lalu dengan takdir kita dipertemukan lagi disini! Oh, atau mungkin kita adalah anak yang tertukar, mengingat spesies kita langka!"

"Arlong, kamu ... " kata Kisame. "Sepertinya kamu terlalu banyak menonton sinetron."

Jleb.

Arlong merasa begitu sakit hati karena Kisame mengatakan hal demikian sampai pingsan. Kisame harus bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya, jadilah ia membawa Arlong ke ruang kesehatan. Ketika Arlong sudah sadar, ia dan Kisame kembali ke ruang tengah. Dan ternyata perkenalan diri sudah usai.

"Nah, para peserta sekalian, kami akan menempel nama-nama peserta yang lolos dan akan mengikuti babak kedua. Jumlah peserta yang lolos ada 40," ujar juri pertama.

"Bagi yang tidak lolos diharapkan keluar dari tempat ini dalam waktu satu jam. Bagi yang lolos, silakan beristirahat di kamar yang sudah disiapkan, dan kita akan bertemu di tempat ini lagi pukul 4 pagi," kata juri kedua.

Usai mengatakan itu, kedua juri menempelkan kertas berisi nama-nama yang lolos ke babak berikutnya, lalu undur diri dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

Banyak peserta yang di skip, soalnya bingung nama charanya mau siapa aja dan perkenalannya seperti apa, jadinya yang pasti ditampilkan adalah 11 anggota awal Akatsuki: Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Orochimaru. Ada yang kurang gak anggotanya? Takutnya ada yang belum Fei sebut *dasar pikun*

Chapter depan mau tampilin chara apa nih? :3

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Master Chef Akatsuki

Keempatpuluh peserta yang tersisa menyiapkan diri mereka sendiri-sendiri sebelum jam dinding menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Ya, karena kemarin mereka telah diberitahu untuk hadir di aula jam 4 pagi, maka tentunya para peserta harus bangun tidur sebelum jam 4. Sekitar jam empat kurang lima menit, empat puluh peserta memasuki ruang aula bersama-sama, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dua orang juri yang kemarin menemani mereka.

Di aula, empat puluh calon anggota Akatsuki hanya menemukan banyak kompor dan peralatan memasak, serta papan pengumuman yang ditempeli tiga kertas berwarna putih.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, karakter dari fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Master Chef adalah acara yang aslinya dibuat oleh ... siapa ya? Pokoknya Master Chef bukan punya Fei.**

**Warning: AR (iyalah), mungkin OOC, mungkin slight yaoi (tapi unsur yaoi tidak akan menjadi unsur utama), ada OC, nyomot beberapa karakter dari beberapa fandom untuk figuran, author tidak mengambil keuntungan. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines.**

**.**

**.**

**Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki  
Chapter 2: Master Chef Akatsuki**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

40 peserta langsung berusaha membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada di ketiga kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Kertas pertama mengatakan bahwa kedua juri hari ini tidak dapat hadir karena suatu hal, maka nanti jam 10 siang akan ada tiga orang juri pengganti khusus hari ini. Ketiga juri pengganti ini akan memimpin jalannya acara hari ini.

Kertas kedua mengatakan bahwa untuk 'pertandingan' hari ini, 40 peserta akan dibagi menjadi delapan kelompok –berarti masing-masing kelompok memiliki lima anggota. Pada kertas itu pula dijabarkan pembagian kedelapan kelompok yang telah ditentukan oleh juri.

Kertas ketiga mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertanding memasak perkelompok, masing-masing kelompok membuat tiga makanan dan satu minuman, makanan yang dimaksud adalah makanan pembuka, makanan utama, dan makanan penutup. Waktu memasak peserta adalah dari jam lima pagi sampai jam 10 pagi, jadi tiga juri pengganti akan datang bertepatan dengan usainya jam memasak. Jika ada yang memulai masak duluan sebelum jam lima tepat, akan langsung didiskualifikasi –tiga juri pengganti sedang menonton situasi ruang aula lewat kamera CCTV. Makanan yang dibuat bebas, peralatan masak sudah disediakan, bahan-bahan sudah ada di aula, jika bahan yang diinginkan tidak ada di aula maka dipersilakan membelinya di pasar terdekat.

Usai membaca dari papan pengumuman itu, 40 peserta tersebut langsung menghampiri anggota kelompok masing-masing untuk membicarakan makanan dan minuman apa yang akan mereka buat. Bahkan ada yang langsung mengecek bahan makanan apa yang telah disediakan juri disana. Sekitar pukul 4.30, para peserta sudah ada yang mengambil bahan dan peralatan masak lalu diletakkan di station kelompoknya, bahkan beberapa orang ada yang keluar aula karena ingin ke pasar.

Dengan taat, delapan kelompok benar-benar baru mulai aktivitas memasak pada pukul lima tepat. Ada yang memang punya bakat memasak, ada pula yang benar-benar buta dalam hal memasak, tapi ada juga yang ternyata bisa memasak sedikit.

.

.

Kelompok pertama membuat makanan seafood. Ternyata ada satu orang yang tidak senang dengan ide masakan itu kelompoknya. Tetapi mungkin karena hanya dia saja yang tidak setuju, jadi dia harus ikut keinginan mayoritas.

"Sudahlah, Kisame, jangan cemberut terus, sebaiknya kau membuat minuman saja," ujar Konan sambil memotong ikan Tuna dengan sadis.

"Hei, kau itu kalau mau memotong ikan tidak boleh dengan bengis begitu! Dasar tidak berperkeikanan!" bentak Kisame, satu-satunya anggota kelompok pertama yang menolak membuat makanan seafood.

.

Kelompok kedua. Entah makanan macam apa yang sedang mereka persiapkan. Berbagai macam daging dan sayuran hijau ada di station mereka. Kelima anggota kelompok ini bekerja dengan tenang, dan tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali, seakan mereka hanya bicara lewat kontak batin.

Sampai suatu ketika Shirato Jin sedang ingin membuang air panas dari sisa merebus sesuatu ke westafel. Sayangnya, ia membuang air rebusan itu tanpa meliha-lihat ke westafel, sehingga ...

"AAARRGHH!" jerit seseorang dari kelompoknya, yaitu Arlong.

Ternyata Arlong sedang mencuci salah satu alat masak yang sedang ia pakai, tapi tiba-tiba Jin menyiram tangannya dengan air panas.

"Kau itu ingin menjadikanku ikan rebus, ya?!" bentak Arlong.

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Jin.

.

Kelompok tiga sedang mengakrabkan diri masing-masing. Sambil memasak, kelima anggotanya mengobrol. Mereka membicarakan dari hal A sampai Z, dari hal yang penting seperti bagaimana kondisi makanan yang sedang dimasak masing-masing, sampai hal yang sangat tidak penting seperti warna pakaian dalam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal seputar pakaian dalam, Pein?" tanya seorang gadis yang sudah merasa kesal dengan Pein.

"Lho, aku kan hanya penasaran, apa salahnya?" tanya Pein sok inosen.

"Dasar mesum," dengus gadis itu.

.

Kelompok empat memasak sambil mengobrol juga. Tetapi obrolan mereka bukanlah obrolan mesum seperti yang dilakukan Pein di kelompok tiga. Kelompok ini malah menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing yang menurut mereka lucu. Suatu ketika, entah saking lucunya atau apa, seorang mantan polisi-detektif yang kini jadi napi yang kabur tiba-tiba tertawa dengan begitu keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" tawanya sambil berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Adachi-san, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang anggotanya pada sang napi yang bernama Adachi Tohru.

"Se-sepertinya virus tawa Y-Yukiko-san sudah menular p-padaku! HAHAHAHA!" ujar Adachi sambil menahan geli.

"Siapa itu Yukiko-san?" tanya anggota yang lain.

"Kenalanku dari k-kota Inaba. HAHAHAH!" Adachi berusaha menjawab.

"Gawat! Sepertinya Adachi-san tidak sengaja memakan Jamur Pembuat Tawa!" seru seorang yang lain sambil menatap horor sekeranjang penuh Jamur Pembuat Tawa.

.

Kelompok lima mungkin memiliki keharmonisan yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh, jadi kamu terpaksa membunuh keluargamu, ya..." ujar Tobi, yang duduk di lantai bersama Itachi, sambil menunggu makanan mereka yang ada di dalam oven.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak tega kalau harus bunuh adikku, dia imut-imut banget, sungguh," ujar Itachi, mulai berlinang air mata.

"Kasihan ... cep, cep, cep," kata Tobi.

Lho kok, jadi sesi curhat?

.

Kelompok enam sedang kewalahan menghadapi seorang Deidara. Ternyata bagi Deidara, mencicipi makanan yang ia buat sekali itu sama sekali tidak cukup. Apalagi mulutnya ada tiga, jadilah masing-masing mulut akan mencicipi. Ya mending kalau hanya seujung sendok, lah dia kalau mencicipi makanan itu bisa satu sendok penuh permulut! Sungguh, dia membuat porsi makanan yang ia buat sendiri itu berkurang banyak.

"Deidara," panggil Orochimaru, mewakili anggota kelompok enam yang lain. "Masakan bagianmu itu adalah makanan utama loh, kalau yang disajikan hanya sedikit lalu kelompok kita kalah, maka kamu akan jadi makanan utama untuk Nagini."

"Hah? Nagini?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Nagini itu saudara jauhnya Manda," jawab Orochimaru kalem, sambil mengasah golok.

.

Kelompok tujuh secara tidak langsung mirip dengan kelompok pertama. Di kelompok pertama ada Kisame yang menolak untuk membuat makanan laut, sedangkan di kelompok tujuh ada Zetsu yang menolak untuk membuat makanan vegetarian.

"Kalian itu benar-benar tidak berperiketumbuhan!" omel Zetsu hitam.

"Padahal kalau tidak ada tumbuhan, bumi akan panas sekali!" kata Zetsu putih.

"Maaf Zetsu-san, tapi empat lawan satu, kami berempat setuju untuk membuat makanan vegetarian, sedangkan hanya kau sendiri yang tidak setuju," ucap salah satu anggotanya.

"Hei, sendiri?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Kami ini berdua! _Two in one_!" kata Zetsu hitam.

.

Kelompok delapan adalah kelompok 'harem', dimana anggotanya adalah empat orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang 'beruntung' itu adalah Sasori. Tidak hanya satu-satunya berjenis kelamin pria, tetapi Sasori juga satu-satunya orang di kelompok itu yang memasak. Lho, keempat gadis yang ada di kelompok itu mengerjakan apa?

"Kyaaa Sasori-san, ayo melihat ke mari!" kata gadis pertama.

"Sasori-kun, biarkan aku memotretmu!" kata gadis kedua sambil mencoba memotret Sasoi dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Sasori-sama keren sekaliii!" seru gadis ketiga.

"Sa! So! Ri!" seru gadis keempat sambil mengangkat kertas karton bertuliskan 'Sasori Love'.

Ya, keempat gadis di kelompok delapan malah sibuk ber-fangirling, membiarkan Sasori kewalahan masak seorang diri.

.

.

Akhirnya jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat. 40 peserta yang nyaris 100% tidak benar-benar bisa memasak itu telah menyelesaikan tiga makanan ditambah satu minuman. Dan sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman, tepat pada pukul 10 itu pintu aula terbuka, dan terlihatlah tiga orang juri yang dimaksud.

"Saya adalah Chef Kobaran Api, dan saya akan mencicipi makanan pembuka," kata juri pertama. Ia adalah seorang pria, yang tampaknya paling tua di antara ketiga juri pengganti, dan ia membawa tongkat di sebelah kanannya untuk membantunya berjalan. Entah kenapa namanya 'Kobaran Api', mungkin ibunya begitu berkoba-kobar saat hamil.

"Saya adalah Chef Hey Arnold, dan saya akan mencicipi makanan utama," kata juri pertama. Ia adalah seorang pemuda tampan, yang sepertinya umurnya baru sekitar 25 tahun. Kulitnya putih bersih dan senyumnya mengembang. Entah kenapa namanya bisa Hey Arnold, mungkin ibunya dulu suka menonton acara kartun berjudul Hey Arnold saat hamil.

"Dan saya adalah Chef Yuk Mari, saya akan mencicipi makanan penutup kalian," kata juri ketiga. Ia adalah satu-satunya juri perempuan dari ketiga juri pengganti. Rambutnya panjang dan digerai, kulitnya putih, dan ia mengenakan gaun. Entah kenapa namanya bisa Yuk Mari, mungkin dulu itu adalah kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh ibunya sewaktu hamil.

"Nah, kami akan mencicipi setiap makanan dan minuman yang kalian buat," kata Chef Hey Arnold. "Jadi setiap kelompok akan membawakan hasil masakannya pada kami secara berurutan."

"Hanya akan ada 25 peserta yang akan lolos dalam pertandingan ini," kata Chef Yuk Mari. "Tetapi tidak berarti satu kelompok anggotanya akan gugur semua. 15 orang yang gugur bisa saja dari kelompok yang berbeda-beda. Kami telah menyaksikan bagaimana kalian bekerja di dalam kelompok. Maka yang menjadi penilaian kami adalah hasil makanan dan minuman, serta sikap kalian selama dalam kelompok."

"Karena empat yang harus dicicipi, sedangkan kami hanya bertiga, maka kami mengajak seorang Chef lagi untuk menjadi juri," kata Chef Kobaran Api. "Ia adalah Chef Juni!"

Pintu aula kembali terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki berwajah sangar dan seluruh pergelangan tangannya penuh dengan tato. Tapi kenapa wajah sangar begitu bisa bernama Juni? Mungkin ia lahir di bulan Juni.

"Oh, aku tahu! Mereka pasti dari acara Master Chef Konoha!" kata Kisame.

"Oh ya, aku baru sadar," kata Itachi. "Kok kau bisa tahu? Memangnya di laut bisa nonton televisi?"

"Bisa dong!" ujar Arlong yang sama-sama berasal dari laut bersama dengan Kisame.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama bisa silakan maju ke depan," kata Chef Kobaran Api.

.

Makanan seafood buatan kelompok satu terlihat begitu indah. Dari makanan pembuka, utama, sampai penutup semuanya tertata begitu rapi. Masalahnya hanya satu, yaitu masakannya. Keempat juri menelan ludah saat melihat Kisame mempersembahkan minuman buatannya yang berwarna merah darah segar. Walau terlhat mencurigakan, keempat juri tetap harus mencicipi, kemudian memberi komentar.

"Makanan pembuka ini enak," kata Chef Kobaran Api.

"Makanan utamanya juga enak," kata Chef Hey Arnold.

"Makanan penutupnya kebanyakan gula," kata Chef Yuk Mari.

"Kok komentarnya singkat begitu, sih?" tanya Konan.

"Karena waktu kami terbatas," jawab Chef Yuk Mari.

Kini mereka menunggu komentar Chef Juni yang kebagian mencicipi minuman.

"Minumannya enak, walau warnanya agak mengerikan," kata Chef Juni. "Kalau boleh tahu, ini dibuatnya dari apa?"

"Dari darah para hewan laut yang dipakai untuk makanan utama, Chef!" jawab Kisame bangga.

Seketika itu juga Chef Juni langsung muntah.

.

Makanan dari kelompok kedua tidak kalah indah. Dan ketiga juri yang bertugas mencicipi makanan pun berkata makanannya enak. Sekarang tinggal tunggu Chef Juni mencicipi minumannya. Sepertinya Chef yang bertato ini masih agak trauma akan minuman buatan Kisame.

"Minuman ini dibuat dari apa?" tanya Chef Juni, takut muntah lagi.

Anggota kelompok dua yang bertugas membuat minuman pun menyebutkan nama buah, Chef Juni mengangguk lega dan mulai minum.

"Enak," kata Chef Juni singkat, lalu mengusir kelima anggota kelompok dua.

.

Kelompok tiga kini maju sambil membawa hasil karya mereka. Keempat juri langsung menyantap apa yang telah terhidang di hadapan mereka. Eh, ternyata tidak semua juri mencicipi, ada seorang juri yang tidak ikut makan, yakni Chef Hey Arnold.

"Cuma perasaan saya saja atau memang kamu menaruh aksesori di hidangan utama ini," kata Chef Hey Arnold. Lalu dengan bantuan sendok dan garpu, ia mengangkat aksesori yang dimaksud.

"Loh, itu bukannya anting Pein?" tanya seorang anggota kelompok tiga.

"Iya, sengaja aku kasih anting satu di situ, untuk mempercantik, sekalian untuk kenang-kenangan bagi juri," ujar Pein sambil senyum centil.

"Kenang-kenangan dudulmu!" bentak seorang anggota kelompok yang lain sambil memukul kepala Pein.

"... saya gak mau mencicipi, ini pasti sudah terkontaminasi dengan kotoran telinga kamu lewat anting ini," ujar Chef Hey Arnold.

.

Sekarang gilirang kelompok keempat. Juri bingung karena mereka kelompok ini hanya membawa maju dua makanan dan minuman saja. Bukankah harusnya ada tiga makanan yang disajikan? Tidak hanya soal makanan saja yang membuat para juri bingung, tetapi jumlah anggota yang maju juga membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berempat?" tanya Chef Juni.

"Anggota kelima kami keracunan, Chef, dia tidak sengaja makan Jamur Pembuat Tawa, jadi ia dilarikan ke ruang perawatan," jawab seorang anggota.

"Lalu, makanan utamanya mana?" tanya Chef Hey Arnold yang menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang tidak disuguhkan apa pun di hadapannya.

"Jamur Pembuat Tawa itu ternyata dimasak dalam makanan utama, Chef, anggota kami yang bernama Adachi yang sekarang sedang dirawat itu mencicipinya, makanya kami bisa tahu itu bukan jamur biasa. Lalu kami langsung buang masakan jamur itu," terang anggota yang lain.

Keempat juri menggangguk. Kemudian Chef Juni mendorong gelas minuman yang isinya belum ia coba sama sekali.

"Saya tidak berani minum, takutnya kalian ada pakai bahan berbahaya lainnya secara tidak sadar," kata Chef Juni.

Chef Kobaran Api dan Chef Yuk Mari yang mendengar perkataan Chef Juni ikut mendorong hidangan mereka menjauh, sependapat dengan perkataan sang Chef bertato.

.

Kelompok kelima membawa maju hidangan mereka. Hidangan mereka lengkap, tetapi makanan utama yang dibuat bersama-sama oleh Tobi dan Itachi berwarna hitam karena gosong, terlalu lama di dalam oven. Sepertinya ini tanda-tanda Chef Hey Arnold tidak akan mencicipi lagi.

"Ini daging apa sih, hitam begini?" tanya Chef Hey Arnold, sambil mencoba menusuk daging itu pakai pisau.

"Daging kambing, chef," jawab Tobi.

"Kenapa harus dipanggang dalam oven? Kenapa tidak dibakar biasa saja?" tanya Chef Hey Arnold lagi, masih berusaha menusuk daging itu.

"Karena kalau dibakar itu sudah terlalu mainstream, Chef!" jawab Itachi bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, saya tidak bisa coba makanan ini, ditusuk-tusuk saja tidak bisa," kata Chef Hey Arnold menyerah. "Kenapa bisa begini, sih, makanannya?"

"Mereka keasyikan berpelukan, Chef, sesi curhat mereka kepanjangan ternyata," jawab seorang anggota kelompok lain.

.

Selanjutnya adalah kelompok keenam. Lagi-lagi keempat juri bingung karena ada lagi kelompok yang hanya menyajikan dua makanan dan minuman. Lagi-lagi Chey Hey Arnlod tidak mendapat hidangan apa-apa. Ya, tidak ada makanan utama yang dihidangkan oleh kelompok ini.

"Mana makanan utamanya?" tanya Chef Hey Arnold yang mulai kesal.

"I-itu ... " ujar Deidara gugup. "Kan kalau memasak itu harus dicoba dulu, nah, saya kebanyakan cobanya, tanpa sadar habis deh masakannya. Apalagi kan, mulut saya ada tiga, ketiganya harus mencicipi dong."

Keempat juri langsung _sweatdrop._

.

Kelompok ketujuh maju ke depan. Masing-masing menghidangkan hidangan di depan juri. Chef Juni agak merinding ketika Zetsu meletakan minuman di hadapannya. Jelas saja, ia masih mengingat betul kejadian kelompok pertama, dimana tema mereka adalah masakan seafood, kemudian minumannya adalah darah para hewan laut. Kelompok ketujuh ini membuat makanan vegetarian, jangan-jangan Zetsu membuat minuman yang aneh dari tumbuhan.

"Ini terbuat dari apa?" tanya Chef Juni hati-hati.

"Akar tumbuhan. Kan daun-daunnya sudah dipakai di hidangan pembuka dan utama, biar tidak ada yang dibuang-buang, saya membuat jus saja. Alami, lho, soalnya akarnya tidak dicuci, masih ada tanahnya," jawab Zetsu (sangat) bangga.

"Kamu mau bunuh saya, ya?" tanya Chef Juni, yang sepertinya akan muntah lagi.

.

Akhirnya giliran kelompok terakhir, kelompok delapan. Baru saja Sasori ingin maju, tiba-tiba Chef Yuk Mari bilang ia tidak usah maju.

"Khusus untuk kelompok delapan, kalian tidak usah maju," kata Chef Yuk Mari.

"Karena hanya laki-laki itu saja yang kerja," kata Chef Kobaran Api sambil menunjuk Sasori. "Makahanya dia saja dari kelompok delapan yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Empat orang anggotanya langsung kami nyatakan gugur."

Saat itu para peserta baru ingat kalau ruangan aula itu ada CCTV, mungkin daritadi keempat juri menonton bagaimana situasi aula sebelum masuk ruangan itu. Lalu dengan berat hari, keempat gadis dari kelompok delapan keluar dari aula.

"Total orang yang akan keluar hari ini ada 15 orang. Karena sudah ada empat orang yang keluar, maka tinggal 11 lagi," kata Chef Hey Arnold.

"Kami akan berdeliberasi sebentar," kata Chef Juni.

Kemudian keempat Chef itu berdiskusi, membiarkan 36 peserta yang masih di aula iu gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Setelah itu para juri kembali menghadap ke peserta dan menyebutkan 11 nama yang gugur dalam seleksi ini.

"11 nama yang sudah disebutkan silakan keluar dari ruangan ini," kata Chef Yuk Mari setelah menyebut 11 nama. "Sisanya tetap di tempat. Karena setelah makan siang, kalian akan langsung menghadapi babak berikutnya. Bukan kami lagi yang akan menjadi juri."

Lalu, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi juri? Seleksi macam apa yang akan diadakan di babak berikutnya?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Halo, maaf lama update nya. Fei dari awal memang udah kepikiran chapter dua mau bikin lomba masak gara-gara di salah satu fanfict oneshot Fei di fandom Persona Series itu ada lomba masaknya, menampilkan tiga orang chef yang namanya Fei buat ancur juga, tapi males gitu ngetiknya #plak. Lalu kemarin grandfinal JMCI 2, jadi semagat nulis deh #plaklagi.

Btw ada yang mau rikues siapa yang jadi jurinya? Kalo mau rikues real person, sebisa mungkin yang lagi booming (?) ya, biar Fei tahu orangnya (emang bisa kenalan?). dan real person pasti namanya diplesetin dan akan OOC, seperti Kobaran Api, Hey Arnold, Yuk Mari, dan Juni.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Hunger Games

11 orang yang namanya disebut oleh Chef Yuk Mari pun dengan berat hati keluar dari aula, sebab mereka tidak dapat ikut ke babak berikutnya, mereka telah gagal. Sekarang di dalam aula ada 25 orang peserta yang tersisa.

Pintu aula tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih masuk ke dalam ruangan. Keempat chef yang menjadi juri di lomba memasak tadi berkata bahwa babak selanjutnya ada dinilai oleh juti yang berbeda. Apakah mungkin orang sedang berjalan masuk ini menjadi juri berikutnya?

"Hah? Bukannya itu Hidan, peserta yang sok religius itu?" tanya Arlong, peserta pertama yang menyadari bahwa orang yang masuk ke dalam aula itu adalah Hidan.

"Jadi maksudnya, juri berikutnya adalah Hidan? Bukannya dia juga peserta? Kalau dia baru masuk sekarang, berarti tadi dia tidak ikut masak dong!" ujar peserta yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, karakter dari fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Master Chef adalah acara yang aslinya dibuat oleh ... siapa ya? Pokoknya Master Chef bukan punya Fei. Slogan (?) 'Happy Hunger Games' Fei comot dari The Hunger Games milik Suzanne Collins.**

**Warning: AR (iyalah), mungkin OOC, mungkin slight yaoi (tapi unsur yaoi tidak akan menjadi unsur utama), ada OC, nyomot beberapa karakter dari beberapa fandom untuk figuran, author tidak mengambil keuntungan. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines.**

**.**

**.**

**Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki  
Chapter 3: Happy Hunger Games**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Chef Kobaran Api langsung menghampiri Hidan. Sang Chef memerhatikan peserta berambut putih itu dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kamu peserta juga?" tanya Chef Kobaran Api.

"Iya, pak, nama saya Hidan," jawab Hidan.

"Kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang? Pertandingan masak sudah selesai!" bentak Chef Juni tiba-tiba.

"Yah, saya tadi bangun kesiangan, baru sejam lalu saya bangun. Lalu saya kan harus beribadah dan berdoa pada Jashin dulu, jadinya sekarang baru kemari, deh," kata Hidan sok polos.

"Tapi bukankah tadi pagi peserta sudah pas 40 tanpa Hidan? 15 orang sudah keluar dan di sini ada 25 orang ..." kata Kakuzu yang pandai berhitung.

"Berarti ada satu penyusup di sini, mungkin dia harusnya sudah keluar kemarin, tapi ia diam-diam ikut lagi hari ini. Beruntung sekali penyusup itu," kata Chef Hey Arnold.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu Hidan, kau bergabung dengan 25 temanmu, kalian akan masuk babak berikutnya," kata Chef Yuk Mari.

"Tunggu dulu! Enak sekali dia! Dia kan tidak ikut lomba masak, kok dia langsung bisa ikut babak selanjutnya?!" tanya seorang peserta.

"Yah, ketentuannya kan tadi nama yang kami sebut adalah nama yang tereleminasi, sedangkan kami tidak menyebut nama peserta satu ini," jawab Chef Yuk Mari dengan enteng. Wah, beruntung sekali Hidan!

Hidan pun langsung bergabung dengan gerombolan 25 orang yang sudah dinyatakan lulus dalam lomba masak. Setelah itu keempat Chef profesional yang tadinya menjadi juri keluar dari aula. Tidak sampai semenit sejak keempat chef keluar, pintu aula terbuka lagi. Kini yang masuk ke dalam aula ada orang yang tidak mereka kenal, mungkin kali ini memang adalah juri untuk babak berikutnya.

Orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki berkacamata, mengenakan jubah putih dan membawa tongkat panjang di tangannya. Tampak lelaki itu terlihat sebagai seorang penyihir muda.

"Selamat siang, semuanya," kata laki-laki itu. "Nama saya Shiroe, saya akan jadi juri untuk babak ini."

"Lho, kamu cuman sendiri?" tanya Konan, sok perhatian.

"Tidak, rekan-rekan saya sudah siap di pos masing-masing. Pertandingan untuk babak ini diadakan di luar aula. Nama pertandingan ini adalah ... HUNGER GAMES!" kata Shiroe.

"Eh? Hunger Games itu bukannya permainan yang bunuh-bunuhan itu, ya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Oh, tidak. Kami hanya pinjam nama 'Hunger Games'nya saja. Jadi di pertandingan ini, kalian akan 'bermain' dengan perut kosong. Kalian pasti belum sarapan dan makan siang, dan kami akan membuat kalian harus bekerja keras dengan kondisi lapar. Kalian akan dibagi lima kelompok. Dua kelompok dengan nilai terendah akan dinyatakan gagal, tiga kelompok sisanya akan dapat makan malam mewah yang dimasak langsung oleh empat Chef yang tadi jadi juri," jelas Shiroe.

"Maaf," kata Sasori sambil mengancungkan jarinya, sungguh sopan sekali laki-laki tampan ini. "Kalau kelompoknya lima, berarti ada satu kelompok yang berenam, kan?"

"Ah, ya, tadi saya sudah melihat kejadian soal Hidan lewat CCTV," kata Shiroe sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jadi untuk kali ini, Sasori tidak akan ikut main dan dinyatakan boleh ikut babak berikutnya. Ini dikarenakan saat masak tadi memang hanya Sasori yang bekerja dalam kelompoknya, jadi saya membiarkan dia beristirahat untuk ikut babak besok. Oke, sekarang saya akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok."

Shiroe segera menyebutkan nama untuk kelompok satu sampai kelompok lima. Kurang lebih lima menit kemudian, lima kelompok telah terbentuk dan berbaris sesuai kelompok. Lalu Shiroe memberikan amplop kepada setiap kelompok. Ia bilang bahwa amplop itu berisi petunjuk tempat pos yang harus mereka tuju.

Setelah itu, Shiroe mempersilakan kelompok satu untuk jalan lebih dulu, kemudian kelompok dua, kelompok tiga, kelompok empat, dan akhirnya kelompok lima. Sasori sudah kembali ke kamarnya, dan Shiroe pun keluar dari aula untuk menuju posnya sendiri.

.

Keadaan kelompok satu terlihat begitu miris. Entah kenapa sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan ada dua ikan bakar, sayuran bakar, dan kertas yang terbakar. Ya, karena saat itu sudah menjelang tengah hari, matahari sedang terik-teriknya, jelas sekali mereka kepanasan.

Arlong dan Kisame sedang berusaha mengipas-ngipas tubuh satu sama lain, agar jangan sampai mereka menjadi ikan bakar. Zetsu sedang berusaha menutupi flytrapnya dengan tangan, dan ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa itu tidak akan banyak membantu. Sedangkan Konan khawatir bahwa lapisan-lapisan kertas yang ada di tubuhnya akan terbakar oleh teriknya matahari, tetapi untungnya ada seorang peserta dari kelompok mereka yang bernama Kaito Kid membawa payung sehingga Kid memayungi Konan.

Sambil memayungi satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu, Kid membaca petunjuk yang diberikan Shiroe.

"Banyak air, berarti maksudnya kolam, kan?" kata Kid. "Oh, itu kolamnya!"

Kid menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang memang terlihat sebagai kolam. Kelima orang kelompok satu itu pun langsung berlari ke sana. Mereka melihat ada seorang gadis kecil berambut gelap yang diikat satu, mengenakan pakaian seperti pakaian ninja.

"Namaku Akatsuki, dan aku yang akan menilai kalian di pos ini," kata gadis kecil itu.

"Hee? Akatsuki? Bukannya itu nama kelompok yang calon anggotanya sedang diuji sekarang, ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Akatsuki itu juga namaku. Mungkin orang yang ingin membentuk kelompok Akatsuki itu kehabisan akal untuk mencai nama, jadinya pakai nama Akatsuki," kata Akatsuki cuek.

"Ng, sebelum mulai, boleh tidak salah satu diantara kalian menyirami aku dengan air kolam itu? Aku mulai merasa flytrap ku mulai layu..." kata Zetsu.

"Tidak boleh! Karena itu sama saja berarti kau makan!" kata Akatsuki. "Nah, untuk pos ini aku meminta kalian untuk menunjukkan jurus terbaik kalian dalam bertarung!"

"Eh? Cuma itu?" tanya Kid.

"Iya! Tapi kalau ternyata jurus yang kalian tunjukkan itu tidak berguna menurutku, kalian kuberi nilai rendah!" kata Akatsuki

.

Kelompok kedua juga merasakan panasnya terik matahari seperti yang dirasakan oleh kelompok pertama. Tapi bagi kelompok kedua, rasa panas itu tidak hanya membakar kulit, tetapi juga membakar hati. Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Haaahh, aku lapar sekali ..." keluh mantan polisi bernama Tohru Adachi.

"Jahat sekali sih, para juri itu! Masakah kita tidak boleh makan!" kata Kakuzu.

"Huh, bagaimana kalau kita sampai pingsan saking laparnya?!" erang Pein.

"Hah? Kalian lapar? Aku tidak, tuh!" kata Deidara sambil cuek, dan ya, dia memang merasa kenyang saat itu.

"Jelas saja kau tidak lapar! Saat lomba masak, kan, kau memakan sebagian besar makanan yang seharusnya kau berikan pada juri!" kata Adachi.

"Itu namanya mencicipi!" kata Deidara.

"Mencicipi itu sekali dan seujung sendok saja! Bukannya berkali-kali dan sendok itu penuh! Sadar dong, kalau mulutmu ada tiga!" kata Adachi.

Deidara dan Adachi yang tampaknya mulai membenci satu sama lain langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Baru saja mereka akang memukul satu sama lain, tiba-tiba laki-laki bertopeng lolipop memegang kedua lengan orang yang ingin berkelahi itu dengan maksud menhentikan keduanya.

"Jangan bertengkar dong, kalau mau bertengkar nanti saja kalau ini sudah selesai!" kata laki-laki bertopeng itu, Tobi.

"Jangan lerai mereka," ujar sebuah suara.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah kelompok dua. Tidak yakin itu adalah manusia atau bukan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan rambut kucing. Kepala, tangan, dan kaki, semuanya menyerupai kucing asli, bahkan memiliki ekor. Anehnya, ia tampak seperti kucing besar, dan tidak berjalan dengan empat kaki, ia berjalan dengan dua kaki seperti manusia, oh dan ia mengenakan pakaian seperti manusia juga.

"Wah, ada pak kucing!" kata Tobi dengan suara riang.

"Namaku Nyanta, selamat datang di posku," kata kucing itu, yang ternyata bisa berbicara seperti manusia.

"K-kucingnya bisa berbicara?!" kata Adachi, terkejut.

"Begitulah," kata Nyanta. "Nah, aku akan menilai cara bertarung kalian. Jadi kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain."

"Tapi kami kan, berlima, jumlahnya ganjil!" kata seorang peserta.

"Tidak masalah, kalian atur saja sendiri. Yang pasti kalian masing-maing harus bertarung minimal sekali," ujar Nyanta.

"Tobi tidak mau bertarung melawan teman sendiri, Tobi kan anak baik!" kata Tobi.

"Kalau tidak mau ikut bertarung, berarti kelompok ini akan dinilai tidak kompak," kata Nyanta dengan kejam.

.

Kelompok tiga harus berjalan ke atas bukit, panas-panas, tidak ada pohon di sekitar sana. Tepatnya, bukit itu gersang. Fix, anggotanya pasti akan gosong kulitnya, padahal anggota kelompok ini terdiri dari empat orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki. Ups, harem alert!

"Aku tidak kuat lagiii," keluh seorang peserta perempuan.

"Ayo, kau pasti bisa!" ujar perempuan yang lain.

"Aku juga sudah tidak kuat, di sini panas!" keluh peserta perempuan nomor tiga.

"Sakitnya tuh, di sini!" erang perempuan nomor empat sambil menunjuk kedua kakinya yang telah terasa pegal.

"Ketika hanya aku satu-satunya lelaki di kelompok ini, di situ kadang saya merasa sedih," kata satu-satunya lelaki di kelompok itu pelan.

Laki-laki itu adalah anak SMA, rambutnya coklat, paras wajahnya tampan. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang polisi, dan ayahnya pun bekerja sebagai polisi. Pemuda ini bernama Light Yagami.

Akhirnya kelompok tiga tiba di puncak bukit. Terlihat seorang laki-laki telah menunggu mereka, ditemani dengan jus jeruk dan payung yang tertancap di tanah. Huh, memangnya pantai?

"Namaku Naotsugu, aku yang akan menguji kalian di sini!" kata laki-laki itu, Naotsugu, dengan penuh semangat.

Entah kenapa Light bersyukur akan jadi pengujinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya kaum Adam di tempat itu.

"Nah, tugas kalian di sini adalah ... olahraga!" kata Naotsugu, sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Light dan teman-teman kelompoknya.

Kelompok tiga langsung berkeringat dingin massal. Jelas saja, isi kertas itu adalah 'menu' olahraga mereka: squatt jump 200 kali, push up 150 kali, sit up 100 kali, lari di tempat sebanyak 50 hitungan. Semua harus dilakukan oleh masing-masing anggota selama maksimal satu jam.

"Astaga, kami baru sampai di sini susah payah dan kau menyuruh kami melakukan ini?!" tanya seorang perempuan.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami di sini, ya?!" tanya perempuan kedua.

"Ini dinilai perorangan, kan?" tanya Light, khawatir.

"Tentu saja dinilai perkelompok, makanya kalian harus kompak saat melakukannya!" kata Naotsugu, kembali duduk di kursinya dan menyesap jus jeruk.

'_Demi apa, sudah pasti kita gagal kalau dinilai perkelompok!_' rutuk Light dalam hati.

.

Kelompok empat harus melewati laut sambil berenang utnuk menuju pos mereka. Sudah lapar, harus berenang pula. Tapi setidaknya walau sekalian harus merasakan panasnya matahari, tubuh mereka agak segar karena terkena air laut. Berharap saja tidak ada ikan hiu di sana.

Sampai di seberang pulau dengan susah payah, kelompok ini langsung mencari penguji mereka. Dan tidak, kelompok yang anggotanya laki-laki semua ini tidak perlu menunggu sampai baju mereka kering, karena sinar matahari yang begitu terik akan menghangatkan baju mereka dengan cepat.

"Kepalaku terasa panas, jangan-jangan aku bisa menggoreng telur di atas kepala," kata Voldemort sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sangat licin itu.

"Ada yang bawa telur tidak? Aku lapar..." keluh Goldar.

"Yang bisa kita makan saat ini hanya monyet bakar," kata Jin Shirato, lalu mengeluh.

"Monyet bakar? Maksudmu kau menunggu agar aku terbakar oleh terik matahari lalu kau makan, begitu?" kata Goldar, jelas-jelas tersinggung.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berkelahi begitu, tidak baik untuk kesehatan, lho!" kata Luke Castellan.

"Cih, omonganmu sok bijak. Padahal kau sendiri juga senang berkelahi, kan?" kata Orochimaru sambil membelai wajah Luke yang ada luka dengan penuh kasih.

"Ehem, tuan, mentang-mentang tidak ada Draco, tuan jangan selingkuh sama dia, dong!" kata Lucius Malfoy, yang tidak rela jika tuannya selingkuh.

Tepat setelah Lucius mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Shiroe ada di hadapan mereka dengan tampang pucat. Ya, Shiroe yang tadi mereka temui di aula. Berarti ini posnya Shiroe.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Jin, perhatian.

"Oh, tidak," kata Shiroe sambil berkeringat dingin. "Ng, kupikir kalian para pria yang normal. Ternyata, eh, ternyata kalian, eh, ada yang psikopat, ada yang homo ..."

"Aku tidak homo!" kata Voldemort, merasa tersinggung. "Aku kan, hanya biseksual!"

Dan Shiroe kembali berkeringat dingin.

"Jadi kami harus apa sekarang?" tanya Goldar.

"Kalian harus memancing di laut," jawab Shiroe. "Terserah mau bagaimana caranya, mau pakai apa, tapi yang jelas kalian harus menangkap hewan laut."

"Boleh pakai sihir?" tanya Lucius, penuh harap sambil mencoba meraih tongkat sihirnya.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya apa pun selain sihir!" kata Shiroe.

.

Kebalikan dengan kelompok satu sampai empat, kelompok lima tidak perlu merasakan panasnya terik matahari. Kelompok lima sedang berjalan di tengah hutan. Hutan itu cukup lebat, sehingga sinar matahari tidak begitu terasa membakar kulit. Dan kelompok ini pun terlihat cukup harmonis –jauh berbeda dengan kelompok dua.

"Oh, jadi tadi kau terlambat karena keasyikan baca kitab suci Jashinisme, ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, kamu mau coba baca juga?" tanya Hidan, menawari Itachi.

"Jangan mau, Itachi, nanti rambutmu jadi albino seperti Hidan!" kata Orochimaru.

"Kurang ajar, rambutku seperti ini sejak lahir!" kata Hidan.

"Duh, di hutan ini pasti banyak serangganya, rambutku sampai gatal-gatal begini!" ujar wanita berambut hitam keriting panjang, sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Err, namamu Bellatrix, kan? Itu rambutnya dari dulu memang begitu, ya? Berantakan," kata Orochimaru.

"Enggak, ini gara-gara aku salah pake sampo, jadinya kribo begini!" kata Bellatrix sambil terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Itu bukannya karena kamu kutuan kepalanya?" tanya seorang peserta lain, Bellatrix pun mingkem.

Kelima anggota kelompok lima ini sudah berjalan cukup jauh di dalam hutan. Lalu mereka menemukan seorang gadis muda dengan rambut coklat pendek serta mengenakan pakaian Miko berwarna putih dan merah. Di samping gadis itu berdiri seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya berambut coklat pendek, dan ia mengenakan pakaian samurai berwarna biru.

"Halo! Namaku Minori!" kata yang perempuan.

"Namaku Tohya," kata yang laki-laki.

"Kalian tersesat?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, tidak kok, Kek! Kami jadi penguji kakek dan teman-teman kakek di pos ini!" kata Minori.

"Hah? 'Kakek'? Maksudmu aku? Aku masih 17 tahun!" kata Itachi yang merasa tersinggung.

"M-maaf Kek, maksudku, maaf Kak! Habisnya ... kakak ada keriput di wajahnya sih..." kata Minori.

"Oke, jadi kami harus melakukan apa di sini?" tanya Hidan.

"Jadi kakak-kakak harus membangunkan Snorlax bersama-sama!" kata Tohya.

"Snorlax itu apa?" tanya Bellatrix.

Tohya langsung menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon besar. Di bawah pohon itu tidurlah seekor pokemon yang bulat dan besar menyerupai beruang.

"Hanya membangunkan, kan?" tanya Orochimaru.

.

.

Kurang lebih jam tujuh malam, 25 peserta sudah berkumpul kembali di aula. Shiroe bersama Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Nyanta, Minori dan Tohya juga ada di aula. Tampak seluruh peserta sudah sangat kelelahan dan merasa begitu tersiksa karena 'dikerjai' oleh keenam juri ini di setiap pos.

"Jadi kami sudah menilai kalian semua, dan nilainya perkelompok, bukan perorangan," kata Shiroe. "Dan, sesungguhnya perbandingan nilai tiap kelompok memang agak tipis bedanya. Tetapi kami berhasil untuk mengambil keputusan, kami sudah menentukan dua kelompok yang akan gugur di babak ini."

"Dua kelompok itu adalah ... kelompok nomor tiga dan nomor empat, silakan kalian meninggalkan tempat ini," kata Akatsuki.

"Ap-apa?! Aku gagal?! AAARGHH!" kata Light, kemudian ia mengumpat.

Lucius tiba-tiba mendatangi Shiroe dan berkata pelan, "Tolong loloskan Voldemort ... yang lain tidak lolos tidak apa, yang penting dia lolos!"

"Tidak bisa," kata Naotsugu yang ada di samping Shiroe. "Ini sudah keputusan!"

Dengan sangat berat hati, kelompok tiga dan kelompok empat keluar dari aula. Yang paling takut karena kalah memang adalah Lucius, karena ia tahu sesampainya di rumah ia akan dihukum oleh tuannya.

Sedangkan 15 orang sisanya di tempat itu bersama dengan Sasori segera bersiap menerima hidangan spesial dari Chef Kobaran Api, Chef Hey Arnold, Chef Yuk Mari, dan Chef Juni.

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

A/N: oke, yang jadi juri chapter ini adalah dari anime Log Horizon. Ada yang tau fandom ini? Fei paling suka sama Nyanta (gak ada yang tanya woi). Makasih yang udah review, fave, follow, read!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4: Asah Otak

Keesokan harinya kelimabelas peserta di tambah Sasori sudah siap di aula jam tujuh pagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda juri di tempat itu, bahkan aula pun tidak ada papan pengumuman seperti kemarin pagi.

"Juri-juri absurd itu belum balik, ya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Dasar juri-juri payah, pasti mereka makan gaji buta!" kata Kakuzu. Tapi kenapa Kakuzu marah, ya? Kan bukan dia yang memberi gaji para juri. Ckckck.

Ketika para peserta di dalam aula mulai ribut karena juri belum juga hadir, tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka. Layaknya anak sekolahan yang takut tiba-tiba guru masuk ke kelas saat kelas ramai, para peserta pun terdiam, dan semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka itu.

Masuklah lewat pintu itu tiga pemuda dan seorang gadis yang keempatnya terlihat seumuran. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan empat orang yang baru masuk ini. Pakaian mereka kotor, dan baunya agak kurang sedap, kulit mereka pun terlihat habis bekerja pekerjaan berat.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, karakter dari fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. **

**Warning: AR (iyalah), mungkin OOC, mungkin slight yaoi (tapi unsur yaoi tidak akan menjadi unsur utama), ada OC, nyomot beberapa karakter dari beberapa fandom untuk figuran, author tidak mengambil keuntungan. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines.**

**.**

**.**

**Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki  
Chapter 4: Asah Otak**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Yah, kita dibolehin keluar dari Glade, tapi masuknya ke sini –tempat yang dikelilingi tembok juga. Ah, payah," kata seorang pemuda yang baru masuk.

"Sudahlah Thomas, yang penting kita bisa keluar," kata seorang pemuda yang lain yang rambutnya agak pirang pada temannya yang tadi berbicara.

"Jadi kalian juri untuk hari ini?" tanya Sasori.

Keempat tamu itu langsung menatap enam belas orang yang lebih dulu ada di dalam aula.

"Sepertinya begitu," kata seorang berwajah Asia dengan ragu dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kok, sepertinya? Yang jelas, dong!" kata Arlong.

"Habisnya tadi kami sedang mencoba kabur dari Glade lewat pintu belakang. Saat sedang lari, tiba-tiba kami bertemu dengan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai juri Akatsuki, lalu mereka meminta kami untuk jadi juri hari ini. Kami diberi peta menuju kemari, dan di sinilah kami sekarang," jelas tamu yang perempuan.

"Oh, kalian jadi ikan ya?" tanya Tohru Adachi.

"Ikan?" tanya Arlong dan Kisame bersamaan.

"Iya, 'ikan', kependekan dari 'jurI dadaKAN'," ujar Adachi.

"HAHAHA gak lucu," kata Bellatrix dengan sarkastik. Sepertinya ia masih galau karena tuannya dieliminasi kemarin.

"Minho, kenapa kau terlihat begitu cemberut?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu pada temannya yang berwajah Asia.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemberut kalau dari tadi kau berdiri begitu dekat dengan Thomas, Newt!" jawab pemuda Asia itu, Minho.

Seketika itu juga, para peserta yang tadi agak sedikit meributkan soal 'ikan' yang disebutkan Adachi langsung bungkam mulutnya. Mereka langsung terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Minho. Mereka mulai berpikir macam-macam, dari 'Apa mereka homo?', 'Ada cinta segitiga, ya?', sampai 'Gadis itu cantik juga' dan 'Yang namanya Thomas itu tidak sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa resletingnya celananya terbuka lebar'.

Sadar bahwa para peserta menatap heran, tamu yang perempuan segera angkat suara.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" katanya.

"Jadi seperti yang kami pikirkan itu tidak masalah, kok," kata Pein.

"Sekarang sebelum mulai, kami akan memperkenalkan diri," kata yang perempuan. "Namaku Teresa."

"Namaku Minho," kata pemuda berwajah Asia.

"Aku Newt," kata yang berambut pirang.

"Thomas," kata pemuda yang terakhir. "Sekarang kami akan memasang-masangkan kalian."

Minho mengambil secarik kertas kumal dari sakunya, berisi nama-nama peserta yang tadi sudah mereka kelompok-kelompokan.

"Arlong-Deidara, dan Kisame-Tobi, kalian berempat akan diuji oleh Thomas. Zetsu-Itachi, Konan-Hidan, kalian diuji oleh Newt. Kid-Orochimaru, dan Adachi-Bellatrix, diuji olehku. Terakhir Kakuzu-Jeanine, Pein-Sasori, dengan Teresa," kata Minho membaca kertas itu.

"Empat kelompok, alias delapan orang yang kalah dapat nilai lebih rendah dari kelompok yang lain akan masuk dalam posisi berbahaya," ujar Newt. "Nah, sekarang sesuai dengan nama yang telah disebutkan, silakan ikut penguji masing-masing."

.

Thomas mengajak Arlong, Deidara, Kisame, dan Tobi ke dekat sungai. Di sana terlihat ada dua meja sekolahan yang bersebelahan satu sama lain. Thomas menyuruh masing-masing pasangan yang berbahagia –maksudnya, kedua pasangan yang namanya dibacakan oleh Minho tadi untuk berdiri di belakang meja. Jadilah Arlong berdiri di samping Deidara, serta Kisame disamping Tobi.

"Jadi tesnya apa?" tanya Tobi.

"Cerdas cermat," jawab Thomas kalem.

"E-ehhh?! Aku belum belajar untuk ini!" kata Arlong cemas. "Hei, Deidara! Satu tambah satu itu tiga kan?!"

"Satu tambah satu itu dua ..." ujar Thomas pelan karena _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Arlong. "Aku akan memberi beberapa pertanyaan, nanti yang tahu jawabannya langsung angkat tangan. Siapa cepat, dia yang boleh jawab pertanyaan. Pertanyaan pertama: kandungan apakah yang terdapat pada ikan?"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan ketika Thomas membacakan soal itu. Deidara tampak galau karena ia hanya lulusan TK. Arlong dan Kisame bingung karena tidak tahu ada kandungan apa dalam tubuh mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba Tobi mengangkat tangannya. Kisame yang ada di sampingnya terkejut, lalu Thomas mempersilakan Tobi menjawab.

"Ikan mengandung zat biru!" jawab Tobi dengan riang.

"Kamu menjawab seperti itu karena melihat aku dan Arlong berwarna biru, ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya, hehehe," jawab Tobi si anak baik.

_Sweatdrop_ massal terjadi di tempat itu.

.

Newt membawa keempat pesertanya ke dalam hutan. Sama seperti di sungai, di sana pun juga disediakan dua meja yang bersebelahan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung menyuruh Zetsu dan Itachi berdiri di belakang meja sebelah kiri, serta Konan dan Hidan di meja sebelah kanan.

"Kita mau kuis?" tanya Hidan.

"Iya," jawab Newt. "Kalau benar, nilainya bertambah sepuluh, kalau salah akan dikurangi lima. Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya angkat tangannya!"

"Bagus, kami akan menyerahkan ini padamu, Itachi!" kata Zetsu hitam.

"Kami tenang kalau ada kau," kata Zetsu putih.

Zetsu langsung duduk santai di tanah, seakan memang ingin membiarkan Itachi yang menjawab semua pertanyaan seorang diri. Dan sama seperti Zetsu, Hidan memperlakukan Konan seperti Zetsu memperlakukan Itachi.

"Selamat berjuang, Konan!" kata Hidan sambil duduk manis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau membantuku, ya?" tanya Konan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalo pertanyaannya seputar Jashinisme, pasti aku akan bantu. Tapi sepertinya juri kita ini tidak tahu soal Jashinisme," jawab Hidan sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahunya karena pegal.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai. Pertanyaan pertama: Apakah hukum pertama dalam kitab Jashinisme?" kata Newt.

"AAH!" seru Hidan tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Ia begitu semangat ingin menjawab. Padahal ketiga orang peserta selain dia tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Jangankan angkat tangan, ketiga orang itu saja tidak tahu-menahu soal Jashinisme. Newt agak sweatdrop melihat Hidan sebenarnya, tapi ia tetap mempersilakan Hidan menjawab.

"Hukum pertama Jashinisme adalah berdoa kepada dewa Jashin setiap sejam sekali!" jawab Hidan, merasa bangga.

"...sepuluh poin unuk Hidan dan Konan," kata Newt.

.

Minho membawa Kaito Kid, Orochimaru, Adachi, dan Bellatrix ke bukit. Sepanjang perjalanan, kelima orang ini tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Sampai suatu saat, Adachi yang gerah karena tidak ada topik pembicaraan pun mulai mengajak Minho mengobrol.

"Kamu orang Korea?" tanya Adachi.

"Begitulah," jawab Minho.

"Kamu pacaran sama Newt?" tanya Adachi lagi.

"Hah?" ujar Minho. "Tidak, kok."

"Eh? Jadi kau dan Newt tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" tanya Kid, ikut-ikutan.

"Hanya teman biasa," jawab Minho.

"Kalau begitu, berarti aku boleh mendekati kamu, dong!" kata Orochimaru.

Sontak, Adachi dan dan Kid langsung _speechless_, Minho merinding seketika, Bellatrix _sweatdrop_ sambil berpikir kenapa ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti itu.

Sampai di puncak bukit, seperti yang dilakukan Thomas dan Newt, Minho langsung menyuruh kedua kelompok berdiri di belakang meja masing-masing. Ia menjelaskan peraturan dalam kuis, lalu mulai memberikan pertanyaan pertama.

"Kenapa dinamakan nasi goreng?" ujar Minho, memberikan soal nomor satu.

"Karena Dina lapar!" jawab Adachi.

"Bagus, sepuluh poin untuk Adachi-Bellatrix. Pertanyaan kedua: Hewan apa yang punya saudara?"

"Katak! Katak-beradik!" jawab Adachi lagi dengan semangat.

"Sepuluh poin lagi untuk Adachi-Bellatrix!"

Kok kuisnya jadi tebak-tebakan, ya?

.

Teresa tidak membawa empat peserta ke mana-mana, mereka berlima tetap di dalam aula. Ia segera menyuruh Kakuzu, Pein, dan Sasori yang adalah para lelaki di tempat itu untuk mengambil dua meja di gudang di lantai sepuluh. Sambil menunggu ketiga laki-laki itu, Teresa malah mengobrol dengan Jeanine Matthews.

"Oh, jadi ingatan kalian dihapus dan orang-orang itu bisa mengendalikan kerja otak kalian?" tanya Jeanine, tertarik.

"Begitulah," jawab Teresa.

"Aku turut berduka," ujar Jeanine, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku bisa membantumu dan teman-temanmu mendapatkan ingatan kalian kembali. Aku akan minta orang-orang dari Erudite untuk membuatkan alatnya."

Gadis bernama Teresa itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jeanine. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa bahwa para peserta Akatsuki adalah orang-orang jahat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jeanine hanya ingin mendapat sampel manusia yang baru.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kakuzu dan Pein masing-masing membawa satu meja menuruni tangga.

"Sasori, kenapa kau datang dengan tangan kosong?" tanya Teresa.

"Hah? Bukankah kau hanya menyuruh membawa dua meja? Kami kan, bertiga, jadi wajar salah satu di antara kami yang tidak perlu membawa apa-apa," jawab Sasori.

"Kalau aku jadi masuk Akatsuki, aku akan minta lift di sini!" erang Pein.

"Hei, lift itu mahal!" kata Kakuzu.

"Sudah, jangan cerewet! Sekarang kalian berdiri di belakang meja dengan pasangan masing-masing! Kita akan mulai kuisnya!" kata Teresa.

.

Menjelang siang, empat juri telah menyelesaikan penilaian terhadap enam belas peserta. Kini mereka semua telah berkumpul lagi di dalam aula. Ada peserta yang kesal karena tak bisa menjawab satu soal pun, ada peserta yang berkata soal-soal yang dberikan terlalu aneh dan mustahil bisa dijawab, ada lagi yang bilang bahwa pertanyaannya mudah.

"Kami telah menilai masing-masing kelompok yang kami tangani, sekarang aku akan membaca nama-nama orang yang mendapatkan nilai lebih rendah dari lawannya," ujar Newt. "Kisame dan Tobi karena Tobi tidak menggunakan logika saat menjawab, Zetsu dan Itachi karena keduanya bukan penganut Jashinisme –ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang Jashinisme dan tidak bisa dijawab-, Kid dan Orochimaru karena kalah telak dan tidak ada yang bisa mereka jawab, Pein dan Sasori karena keduanya payah dalam menghitung. Sekian."

"L-lalu, berarti kami dieliminasi?" tanya Orochimaru, merasa sangat galau.

"Oh, belum kok!" jawab Teresa. "Jadi setelah ini, delapan nama yang disebutkan akan melawan empat orang peserta yang gugur di babak kemarin! Lalu dari 12 itu, tujuh orang akan selamat dan menjadi 15 besar!"

"Delapan orang yang namanya tidak disebut boleh istirahat, delapan sisanya tetap di sini untuk langsung bertanding dengan empat orang yang terpilih," ujar Thomas.

"Empat orang itu siapa? Terus kalian juga yang jadi juri lagi?" tanya Pein.

"Kalian akan lihat siapa empat orang itu nanti. Dan yang akan jadi juri untuk berikutnya bukan kami," kata Thomas.

Pein dan tujuh orang yang masih harus bertanding lagi hari itu hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak metal. Thomas, Minho, Newt, dan Teresa keluar dari aula, dan pintu pun tertutup. Delapan orang yang selamat langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat, sedangkan delapan lainnya sedang menunggu-nunggu di aula.

Siapa lagi yang akan jadi juri? Siapa keempat orang yang kembali lagi setelah dieliminasi? Pertandingan macam apa yang dilakukan?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Iya, akhirnya sekitar minggu lalu Fei nonton Maze Runner. Fei udah pernah baca novelnya sih tahun lalu, tapi cuman buku pertamanya doang. Dan Fei demen sama Newt! Tapi entah kenapa Fei merasa bahwa dia akan tewas entah di buku keberapa –kebiasaan, tokoh yang Fei demen akan tewas atau ada sesuatu dengannya. Hiks. Jadi yang udah baca Maze Runner sampe selesai, silakan kasih spoiler tentang Newt #okesip

Untuk **Ambar Albatros**, maaf Deception tak dimasukin. Soalnya waktu review-mu Fei lihat, Fei udah ngerjain chapter ini, dan lagi Fei tak tahu tentang fandom itu. Mohon mangap sebesar-besarnya –MAKSUDNYA, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Wawancara

Arlong, Konan, Adachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan, Bellatrix, dan Jeanine yang telah lolos di babak sebelumnya langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Kisame, Zetsu, Kaito Kid, Pein, Tobi, Itachi, Orochimaru, Sasori masih di aula sambil berkeringat dingin. Delapan orang yang masih di aula ini sedang menunggu juri untuk babak berikutnya, tak lupa menebak-nebak siapa empat orang peserta yang pernah keluar dan akan diberi kesempatan sekali lagi.

Masih menebak-nebak siapa yang akan datang, tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka, dan terpampanglah seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pendek coklat, kulitnya agak coklat mungkin karena terkena sinar matahari, mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek, serta membawa ransel ungu. Anak itu tidak sendirian, sebab ia bersama dengan seekor kera kecil berwarna biru yang mengenakan sepasang sepatu bot berwarna merah.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, karakter dari fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. **

**Warning: AR (iyalah), mungkin OOC, mungkin slight yaoi (tapi unsur yaoi tidak akan menjadi unsur utama), ada OC, nyomot beberapa karakter dari beberapa fandom untuk figuran, author tidak mengambil keuntungan. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines.**

**.**

**.**

**Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki  
Chapter 5: Wawancara**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"A-anak kecil?!" tanya Orochimaru, bingung.

"Adik kecil, kamu tersesat, ya?" tanya Kid, sok ramah.

Anak kecil itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi bingung. Ia dan kera yang dia gandeng hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kid.

"Oh, tidak kok, aku diminta jadi juri untuk kalian," kata anak itu.

"Juri kami? Anak kecil sepertimu menjadi juri?!" tanya Kisame.

"Justru kami dipilih menjadi juri, agar kalian bisa selalu serius walau berhadapan dengan anak kecil!" Giliran kera itu yang bicara.

"Keranya bisa bicara!" seru Pein kaget –peserta yang lain pun juga kaget.

"Namaku Dora, dan kera ini adalah sahabatku, namanya Boots. Kami sangat suka berpetualang!" kata gadis kecil tersebut, Dora. "Tadinya kami sedang mencari rubah bernama Sweeper, sampai kami bertemu dengan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai Juri Akatsuki. Dia menawari kami untuk jadi juri, dan kupikir ya sudah, sekalian jalan untuk mencari Sweeper!"

"Wah, kamu anak yang baik, seperti Tobi!" puji Tobi, dan Dora pun tersipu dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Oke, jadi pertama-tama kami akan memperlihatkan empat orang beruntung yang dieliminasi saat babak Hunger Games yang akan kami beri kesempatan sekali lagi," kata Boots.

Pintu aula terbuka lagi, kini tampilah empat orang laki-laki, yang tiga tampan, yang satu kurang tampan –daripada dibilang jelek, mending dibilang kurang tampan.

Laki-laki pertama tampak masih sangat cocok dibilang sebagai pemuda. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang lurus, wajahnya tampan. Ia pernah bercita-cita menjadi polisi seperti ayahnya, tetapi itu semua berubah ketika negara api menyerang –maksudnya, itu semua berubah ketika ia menemukan Buku Kematian. Nama pemuda itu adalah Light Yagami. Ia diberi kesempatan lagi karena saat Hunger Games, ia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompoknya sehingga hanya dia yang paling (selalu) diandalkan –soalnya hampir semua juri mengetes kekuatan.

Laki-laki kedua juga masih disebut remaja, mungkin usianya kurang lebih dengan Light. Ia memiliki rambut biru tua yang pendek dan poninya diarahkan ke sebelah kiri. Mengenakan kacamata, dan bajunya berwarna hijau. Remaja pria ini membawa koper kemana-mana, entah apa isinya. Nama remaja ini adalah Jin Shirato. Ia mendapat kesempatan kedua karena di babak Hunger Games di kelompoknya hanya Jin yang paling perhatian pada anggotanya.

Laki-laki ketiga mungkin seumuran juga dengan Light dan Jin, masih disebut sebagai pemuda. Rambutnya pirang pendek, ia punya luka di wajahnya yang panjang itu. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, serta agak berotot. Dulu ia tinggal di Kemah Blasteran. Namanya adalah Luke Castellan. Ia masih diberi kesempatan karena saat babak Hunger Games, dialah yang paling cerdas di kelompoknya.

Laki-laki ketiga adalah orang yang paling tua di antara keempat orang yang baru masuk ini, dan ia kurang tampang. Kulitnya putih pucat, tidak bisa ditutupi padahal sudah mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Ada dua hal yang tidak tampak di kepalanya: rambut di atas kepala, serta hidung. Entah dia bernafas dengan insang atau apa, yang jelas ia tidak punya hidung. Namanya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Voldemort. Sebenarnya ia tidak diberikan kesempatan kedua, tetapi Lucius mengemis-ngemis pada panitia agar tuannya diberi kesempatan –agar ia tidak terus-terusan dijambak rambutnya oleh Voldemort. Tetapi Voldemort yang tidak tahu soal bagaimana Lucius mengemis pada panitia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia terpilih karena ia adalah peserta terbaik, dan ia dieliminasi karena kesalahan teknis. Huh, nista.

"Wah, Bellatrix pasti senang tuh, ada Voldemort!" kata Sasori.

"Oke, aku sudah siap untuk bertarung!" kata Luke.

"Bertarung itu tidak baik!" kata Dora, disambut anggukan kepala Tobi yang setuju. "Maaka dari itu babak ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan apa pun!"

"Jadi kami akan mewawancarai kalian berdua-berdua di suatu ruangan, dan kalian harus jujur –untuk jaga-jaga kami diberikan veritaserum agar kalian tidak bisa berbohong!" kata Boots.

Dora membacakan urutan peserta yang akan diwawancarai, kemudian ia dan Boots masuk ke suatu ruangan yang paling dekat dengan aula. Peserta pertama pun mengikuti kedua juri itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

Yang pertama adalah Sasori dan Kisame. Keduanya agak gugup, terutama Sasori. Tentu saja, di lomba memasak Sasori mendapat kehormatan untuk tidak perlu ikut Hunger Games, tetapi sekarang posisinya jadi terancam. Dora menyuruh mereka meminum Veritaserum, keduanya menurut. Wawancara pun dimulai.

"Jadi, siapa orang yang paling berharga untuk kalian?" tanya Dora.

"Nenek Chiyo," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Ikan-ikan yang di empang," jawab Kisame.

"Dia –Chiyo dan ikan-ikan itu– anggota keluarga kalian masing-masing?" tanya Dora lagi.

"Begitulah," jawab keduanya.

"Kalian sayang keluarga kalian?" Kali ini Boots yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab keduanya lagi.

Dora dan Boots pun menanyakan sejumlah pertanyaan lainnya.

.

Setelah Sasori dan Kisame keluar, kini Orochimaru dan Voldemort yang masuk menghadap Dora dan Boots. Begitu kedua peserta itu masuk, dua juri yang sudah ada di dalam tercengang.

"Wah, kalian yang sama-sama punya ular itu, kan?" tanya Boots.

"Iya, kami jadi besan sekarang," jawab Voldemort jujur, karena sudah minum veritaserum.

"Oh, lalu ular kalian sudah punya anak?" tanya Dora.

"Belum, kayaknya Nagini mandul," jawab Orochimaru.

Dan lalu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kedua juri adalah tentang ular.

.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran Itachi dan Zetsu. Keduanya disambut baik oleh kedua juri, sama seperti empat peserta sebelumnya. Lalu kedua peserta ini segera meminum minuman yang sudah dicampur dengan veritaserum.

"Kalian punya keluarga?" tanya Dora, dijawab anggukan kepala Zetsu dan Itachi. "Bisa diceritakan?"

"Keluargaku adalah para tumbuhan yang hidup di hutan, aku menyayangi mereka semua. Sekian," jawab Zetsu.

"Aku punya keluarga yang lengkap dulu. Tetapi Hokage memintaku untuk menghabisi klanku sendiri, aku patuh. Namun aku tidak bisa membunuh adikku yang satu-satunya itu, Sasuke. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Jika suatu saat aku akan mati, aku ingin mati di tangannya," cerita Itachi, sambil agak berlinang air mata.

Hening, ruangan itu tidak ada suara lain selain suara isakan. Itachi menangis sedih karena ingat adiknya, ia menangis di pelukan Zetsu. Dora dan Boots yang terharu pun ikutan menangis sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Sudah, sudah! Kamu langsung lulus, Itachi! Kamu lulus babak ini!" kata Boots.

.

Kemudian Kaito Kid masuk bersama dengan Light Yagami. Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan melihat Boots dan Dora masih agak terisak. Kedua peserta ini agak bingung, sebab sebelum mereka masuk, mereka melihat Itachi keluar dari ruangan sambil menangis. Memangnya tadi ada apa ya?

Dora menyodorkan minuman yang sudah dicampur veritaserum. Setelah Kid dan Light meminumnya, kedua juri pun langsung menginterogasi.

"Kami sudah tahu dan membaca berita tentang kalian berdua," kata Dora. "Kalian berdua memang kriminal kelas kakap, ya!"

"Aku bukan kriminal, aku hanya pencuri," kata Kid.

"Aku juga bukan kriminal, aku hanya pembunuh menggunakan Buku Kematian," kata Light.

"Keduanya itu tindak kriminal, tahu," kata Boots agak sweatdrop.

Dan sepanjang waktu menginterogasi Kid dan Light dihabiskan oleh keempatnya untuk berdebat soal perbedaan dan persamaan antara pencuri, pembunuh, dan kriminal.

.

Sekarang giliran Tobi dan Pein. Pein langsung meminum minuman yang diberikan Dora, sedangkan Tobi bingung sendiri. Jelas, ia menggunakan topeng, berarti ia harus membuka topengnya, kan?

"Kenapa? Buka saja topengnya, kami tidak akan tertawa, kok," kata Boots.

Kemudian Tobi memunggungi ketiga orang di ruangan itu, membuka topeng, minum secepatnya, lalu langsung pakai topeng itu lagi. Boots dan Dora pun langsung menyiapkan pertanyaan.

"Jelaskan tentang diri kalian masing-masing," pinta Dora.

"Namaku Pein saat ini, aku pakai nama itu karena dulu sering melukis ('paint') dan pening. Aku pacar Konan, tapi dia tidak pernah mengakuinya," kata Pein.

"Namaku Tobi, mengaku sebagai si anak baik yang ikut seleksi Akatsuki lewat jalur belakang. Sebenarnya aku adalah Uchiha Obito, dan aku jugalah yang menjadi ketua panitia pencarian anggota Akatsuki," ujar Tobi.

"E-eehh? Berarti kamu dalangnya?" tanya Boots.

"Begitulah," jawab Tobi.

"Oh, kalau begitu ... berarti kamu langsung lulus..." ujar Dora, agak sweatdrop.

.

Terakhir adalah giliran Luke Castellan dan Jin Shirato. Duo ini tidak bicara sama sekali dari awal mereka masuk kembali di aula. Mereka memasuki ruangan tempat Dora dan Boots berada, minum minuman yang dicampur veritaserum, siap untuk ditanyai kedua juri.

"Kamu benaran anak Hermes?" tanya Dora pada Luke.

"Iya, tapi ibuku orang biasa, jadinya aku punya darah blasteran," jawab Luke.

"Apa benar kamu pernah membunuh orang?" tanya Boots pada Jin.

"Tntu saja pernah. Aku membunuhnya dengan pistol, lalu melarikan diri dengan bom asap," ujar Jin.

Lalu kedua juri ini berpikir jangan-jangan Jin adalah buronan seperti Kid dan Light.

.

Setelah 12 peserta usai diwawancarai, Dora dan Boots pun merekap nilai. Keduanya keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri para peserta yang sudah ada di aula. Tidak hanya 12 peserta yang tadi diwawancarai saja, tetapi ada juga 8 peserta yang tadi sebenarnya sudahdi kamar. Tampaknya 8 peserta itu sudah bosan dan ingin tahu hasil dari babak ini.

"Baiklah, juri yang sebelumnya bilang bahwa hanya akan ada tujuh peserta yang lolos, tetapi aku dan Boots setuju untuk meloloskan sampai delapan orang," kata Dora. "Itachi Uchiha dan Tobi sudah dipastikan lulus, jadi tinggal kami sebutkan enam orang lainnya."

"Enam peserta lain yang lulus adalah ... Sasori, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kid, dan Pein!" kata Boots.

"EEEEEHH?! Kok Orochimaru lolos tapi aku tidak?!" tanya Voldemort, tidak mau terima.

"Habisnya kau pun termasuk satu dari empat orang yang beruntung saja itu karena anak buah sendiri yang mengemis-ngemis," kata Dora.

Voldemort pundung seketika. Dan itu normal, karena empat orang yang diberi kesempatan kedua itu tidak ada yang berhasil lolos sama sekali. Dengan sangat sedih, keempat nama yang tidak disebutkan Dora dan Boots pun langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"Oke, babak untuk hari ini sudah selesai," kata Dora. "Besok adalah babak terakhir dan dipastikan ada 5 orang yang keluar."

"Eh? Berarti Akatsuki itu bersebelas, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Jangan-jangan panitianya senang main sepak bola, jadi ini buat jaga-jaga kalau ada lomba sepak bola lalu Akatsuki bisa ikut main ..." kata Kid.

"Yah, pokoknya itu saja yang diberitahukan kepada kami. Besok sudah bukan kami berdua lagi yang jadi juri, ya!" kata Boots.

Lalu Boots dan Dora pun meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan 16 peserta yang harus bersiap untuk babak terakhir besok. Seperti apa babak terakhirnya? Siapa yang akan jadi juri?

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**Note**: Arlong dari fandom One Piece. Bellatrix, Voldemort, Nagini, dan veritaserum dari fandom Harry Potter. Jeanine Matthews dari fandom Divergent. Kaito Kid dari fandom Detective Conan. Tohru Adachi dan Jin Shirato dari fandom Persona Series. Luke Castellan dari fandom Percy Jackson. Light Yagami dari fandom Death Note. Dora dan Boots dari fandom Dora the Explorer. (Terimakasih untuk saran **gitaanggara277**)

**A/N**: Oh, jadinya ada yang ngeh soal Orochimaru ya? #plak. Di chapter 3 itu Orochimaru sebenarnya di kelompok 5. Jadi sebenernya Fei nulis soal kelompok 5 dulu, baru 4. Terus Fei jadi kebalik soal Voldy-Oro waktu ngetik, jadi saat mau tulis Voldy malah nulis Oro, saat diganti kayaknya masih ada yang ketinggalan dan belum diubah. Jadi ralatnya: **Orochimaru chapter 3 di kelompok 5**.

Review?


	6. Chapter 6: Ingin Ini, Ingin Itu

Enam belas peserta beruntung yang diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya di babak akhir adalah Arlong, Konan, Adachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Hidan, Bellatrix, Jeanine, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kaito Kid, dan Pein.

Sepeninggal Dora dan Boots, enam belas peserta langsung menunggu kehadiran juri terakhir –karena ini babak terakhir, berarti asumsinya juri yang akan datang adalah juri terakhir, bukan? Satu jam menunggu, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda pintu aula terbuka untuk memperlihatkan juri berikutnya. Para calon Akatsuki jadi bosan sendiri dan lelah karena harus berdiri terus-terusan. Jadilah sambil menunggu, ada peserta yang mengambil matras lalu tidur siang, ada yang mengobrol soal saudara-saudara mereka di laut, ada yang main boneka barbie, ada yang membuat kreasi tanah liat, ada yang main i-phone, ada yang sedang menggombal pada (yang diakuinya sebagai) pacarnya, ada yang sibuk menyirami tumbuhan plastik di sana, dan lainnya.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Pintu aula terbuka, dan munculah sesosok ... err, entah, itu kucing? Atau musang?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, karakter dari fandom lain adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. **

**Warning: AR (iyalah), mungkin OOC, mungkin slight yaoi (tapi unsur yaoi tidak akan menjadi unsur utama), nyomot beberapa karakter dari beberapa fandom untuk figuran, author tidak mengambil keuntungan. Semoga tidak melanggar guidelines.**

**.**

**.**

**Seleksi Masuk Akatsuki  
Chapter 6: Ingin Ini, Ingin Itu**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu siapa? Atau apa?" tanya Tobi bingung.

Makhluk yang baru masuk itu berwarna biru-putih, mengenakan bel di lehernya. Ia punya kumis, tidak ada telinga, hidungnya berwarna merah seperti badut, di perutnya ada kantung seperti kangguru, dan ia berdiri dengan dua kaki.

"Halo pak musang!" sapa Deidara, sok imut.

"Hei, aku ini robot kucing! Bukan musang!" kata si pendatang baru. "Namaku Doraemon, datang dari abad 22!"

"Jadi makhluk cebol seperti kamu ini yang akan jadi juri kami di babak terakhir?" tanya Arlong, sebenarnya dengan nada agak menghina.

"Enak saja bilang aku cebol, kamu saja tuh yang raksasa!" kata Doraemon, tidak suka dibilang cebol. "Nah, di babak terakhir ini, aku akan mengetes IQ kalian!"

"Hah? Aikyu? Itu bukannya bahasa alay dari 'aku'?" tanya Pein, sok inosen.

"IQ itu tes kepintaran otak, dodol!" kata Jeanine sambil memukul kepala Pein.

"Huh, dari situ saja sudah ketahuan kalau IQ-mu itu jeblok tingkat Hokage," sindir Itachi.

"Apaan tuh jeblok tingkat Hokage?" tanya Bellatrix.

"Itu loh, maksudnya jeblok tingkat dewa!" jawab Itachi, bangga pada kata kiasan yang dia buat sendiri dengan nistanya. "Wudeng tak?"

"Ora wudeng aku," ujar Bellatrix sambil geleng kepala. Mereka ngomong pakai bahasa apa sih?

Doraemon lalu membagikan kertas-kertas soal tes IQ kepada keenam belas peserta. Soal-soal itu di kerjakan di aula sendiri-sendiri, tidak boleh menyontek. Yang ketahuan menyontek akan dihukum untuk keluar dari aula dan pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan pakai tangan sehingga kakinya di atas. Waktu pengerjaan soal adalah satu jam. Yep, satu jam, dan soalnya ada 200 butir dan itu pun bukan soal pilihan ganda.

"Tobi si anak baik sudah selesai!" seru Tobi dengan riang di menit ke empat puluh, harusnya masih ada dua puluh menit lagi untuk mengerjakan soal.

"Hah? Kamu nyontek siapa saja?!" tanya Jeanine, tidak terima karena si topeng lolipop itu selesai lebih dulu, sedangkan Jeanine sendiri masih mengerjakan soal nomor satu.

Lalu sang juri mengambil kertas yang dikerjakan Tobi, ia memeriksanya dengan teliti. Doraemon mengangguk-angguk seperti anak metal, lalu membunyikan bel pulang sekolah (?).

"Oke, letakkan alat tulis kalian! Yang lulus di tes ini adalah Tobi!" seru Doraemon sambil tersenyum.

"HAAAHH?! Tunggu dulu, berarti yang lulus jadi Akatsuki hanya Tobi?" tanya Kakuzu, rada OOC.

"Oh enggak kok, jadi karena akan ada sebelas anggota Akatsuki, maka akan ada sebelas tes di babak terakhir. Tes pertama sudah dimenangkan oleh Tobi, jadi dia adalah anggota pertama Akatsuki!" kata Doraemon. "Aku belum bilang itu ya tadi?"

"BELOM WOOOII!" seru lima belas peserta lainnya menggunakan toak yang dicolong Kid di mesjid sebelah.

Tes kedua dari Doraemon adalah lomba berenang, diikuti oleh 15 peserta yang nasibnya masih terombang-ambing antara hidup atau mati (dikira koma). Ini juga dinilai perorangan. Tentu saja, kandidat pemenangnya adalah antara Arlong dan Kisame karena nenek moyang mereka adalah seorang kapiten –maksudnya, nenek moyang mereka adalah makhluk laut. Tetapi, yang menang ternyata bukanlah Arlong maupun Kisame!

"Pemenangnya adalah Zetsu!" seru Doraemon, saat melihat Zetsu adalah peserta pertama yang mencapai daratan lagi.

Loh kok bisa?

"Zetsu, kamu tuh, tampangnya nyeremin banget, sampe airnya aja ngalah. Kamu gak perlu berenang, tinggal ombak aja yang bawa kamu kedaratan ..." dengus Itachi.

"Biarin tampangku nyeremin tapi ada fungsinya. Daripada kamu, ngakunya masih 17 tahun, tampangnya sudah seperti kakek umur 71 tahun," balas Zetsu.

Jleb.

Sang juri langsung buru-buru memisahkan Zetsu dan Itachi, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara keduanya. Kemudian Doraemon langsung mengumumkan tes ketiga: Akuntansi.

"Aku pasti menang!" seru Kakuzu,_ sangat_ percaya diri.

Apakah akhirnya Kakuzu si KASkuzu itu benar-benar akan menang di tes Akuntansi ini? ternyata tidak! Itachi dan Kakuzu menyerahkan hasil pekerjaan mereka bersamaan pada Doraemon. Si juri memeriksa satu persatu, dan memutuskan bahwa yang menang adalah Itachi.

"Hei, kau tidak salah nilai, kan?!" tanya Kakuzu, tidak terima kalau ia kalah dari Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak salah nilai!" Doraemon jadi merasa terhina. "Nih, ya, perhitungan kalian ini sama-sama benar, tapi jawabannya beda. Jelas saja beda, karena Kakuzu memasukkan angka yang tidak ada dalam soal, alias ia seakan melakukan korupsi di data keuangan!"

Jleb _to the max_.

Kakuzu pundung di pelukan Bellatrix, sedangkan Itachi bergabung dengan Tobi dan Zetsu. Doraemon pun memberitahu tes keempat: tes pengetahuan bumbu dapur.

Banyak peserta yang tidak setuju akan tes satu ini. Pertama, mereka pernah ikut babak lomba masak perkelompok, tentunya mereka secara tidak langsung harus tahu bumbu dapur saat itu. Kedua, apa hubungannya bumbu dapur dengan menjadi Akatsuki?

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" kata doraemon. "Akatsuki kan, akan tinggal di goa, jauh dari restoran dan rumah makan, jadi kalian harus bisa menyiapkan makan sendiri. Masa iya, kalian bermaksud mengambil garam, malah ujungnya ambil timun?!"

Loh, kok tidak nyambung, ya?

Peserta yang ada di sana rada sweatdrop, tapi mau tidak mau harus ikut tes ini demi menggapai mimpi mereka: menjadi anggota boyband bernama Akatsuki. Doraemon membagikan kertas putih dan alat tulis, lalu memperlihatkan 20 macam bumbu dapur. peserta diperbolehkan untuk mencium, meraba, dan mencicipi setiap bumbu untuk bisa tahu namanya apa, nanti nama bumbu tersebut akan ditulis di kertas.

Tetapi ternyata yang bisa mencicipi bumbu-bumbu itu hanya Deidara saja. Iya, ini perkara lidahnya lagi. Deidara punya tiga lidah, dan ia ingin ketiga lidahnya masing-masing mencicipi 20 bumbu itu, dan pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak mau mengaku sebagai kakaknya Ino Yamanaka itu menjilat habis setiap bumbu, alias peserta yang lain bahkan belum sempat memperhatikan bumbu-bumbu yang ada lebih dekat.

"Sebenarnya ..." kata Doraemon. "Dari 20 nama bumbu dapur yang Deidara tulis, yang benar hanya gula dan garam. Tapi karena yang lain kertasnya maish kosong melompong, jadi yang menang Deidara!"

"HOI! Gimana caranya kami mau jawab kalau semua bumbunya ditelan sama dia?!" kata Pein kesal.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bisa merasakan bagaimana kesalnya aku dan kelompokku saat lomba masak, kan?" tanya Orochimaru.

Iya, saat lomba masak, Orochimaru yang sekelompok dengan Deidara mendapat nilai minus besar-besaran dari juri karena hidangan utamanya sudah habis karena dicicipi oleh ketiga mulut pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Tes kelima adalah tes buta warna. Yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan di tes ini dengan benar akan langsung jadi anggota kelima Akatsuki.

"Pemenangnya adalah Sasori!" seru Doraemon.

Wah, sepertinya karena Sasori hobi mengecat rambut barbie-nya, laki-laki berwajah imut yang usianya sudah tidak imut itu jadi terbiasa melihat warna macam-macam, sehingga bisa menjawab tes buta warna dengan cepat.

Tidak berlama-lama lagi Doraemon sebagai juri mengumumkan tes keenam: tes menulis surat. Terserah, mau surat resmi, surat biasa, dan sebagainya. Asalkan kop dan badan surat harus sesuai dengan ketentuan yang ada. Peserta kebingungan, bingung mau menulis surat apa untuk siapa.

Pada akhirnya yang selesai duluan adalah Pein, ia menulis surat cinta untuk Konan, penuh dengan gombalan nistanya. Dan herannya, kertas surat Pein itu seperti ditulis oleh seorang gadis muda yang sedang kasmaran, karena Pein menggambar bentuk-bentuk hati di pinggiran surat. Spontan saja sang juri langsung muntah di tempat.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan suratku, kan?" tanya Pein sambil memasang wajah sok inosen banget.

"Ya sudahlah ... pemenangnya Pein..." kata Doraemon.

Sebenarnya Doraemon agak tidak rela meluluskan Pein. Tapi karena peserta satu itu selesai duluan, dan urutan dalam menulisnya benar, apa boleh buat.

Selanjutnya adalah tes kecepatan berlari. Tidak ada kejadian yang aneh atau nista saat tes ini, pemenangnya adalah Orochimaru. Kemudian untuk tes bersemedi, Hidan menang telak, mungkin karena ia sebegitu religiusnya. Lalu ada tes tebak suara hewan, kali ini Kisame yang berhasil menang.

"Aku tidak terima! Masa Kisame menang tapi aku tidak?!" ujar Arlong kesal, seperti seorang gadis yang baru putus cinta (hah?).

"Kan yang bisa menang di satu tes hanya satu orang ... kalau berduaan, nenek bilang itu bahaya," jawab Doraemon, agak tidak nyambung lagi.

Tes kesepuluh adalah membuat kagebunshin sebanyaknya dalam waktu tiga detik, yang menciptakan kagebunshin terbanyak adalah yang menang. Ini sangat menyulitkan Arlong, Adachi, Bellatrix, Jeanine, dan Kaito Kid. Secara kelima peserta ini bukanlah ninja, tidak bisa membuat kagebunshin. Dan pemenangnya adalah Konan.

Terakhir, Doraemon membawa hewan yang sudah sekarat, dan meminta agar keenam peserta yang tersisa untuk menyembuhkannya. Arlong tidak bisa menyembuhkan hewan itu, karena jarinya begitu tajam, dan yang ada malah ia semakin menggoreskan luka pada hati –maksudnya pada kulit hewan malang ini. Adachi bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia muntah dipojokkan karena melihat darah. Bellatrix lebih parah, ia malah ingin menyantap hewan malang itu. Kaito Kid galau di tempat.

Pada akhirnya Kakuzu maju dan mengoperasi hewan itu. Hah? Memangnya Kakuzu paham soal operasi? Entahlah, tapi memang hewan itu jadi sembuh juga.

"Dengan begini, anggota terakhir Akatsuki adalah Kakuzu!"

Doraemon pun undur diri sambil menarik kelima peserta yang gagal keluar dari aula. Sebelas anggota resmi Akatsuki berkumpul di aula, saling pandang, dan bingung.

"Oke, jadi kita mau ngapain?" tanya Pein.

"Arisan?" tanya Konan. Dasar ibu-ibu.

"Bukannya kita ini boyband?" tanya Orochimaru sambil membetulkan maskaranya.

"Ah! Ayo main petak umpet!" ajak Tobi riang.

Dan akhirnya sebelas anggota Akatsuki super nista itu main petak umpet untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka menjadi anggota resmi kelompok orang-orang kece ini.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT (?)~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: untuk catatan chara di luar fandom Naruto, silakan liat chapter lalu. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah read, review, fave, follow sampai chapter terakhir ini. sampai bertemu lagi di fanfict lainnya *lambai tangan*


End file.
